They always knew they would be together
by just drifting
Summary: Rose spent her life wishing she would see the Doctor again now as its about to end she does


**A/N: Just an idea. dont ask me how the Doctor gets their he just does. This is to reasure me that Rose and The Doctor have a happily ever after as are all of my stories so far. i also cant write a 10/rose fic without making the doctor say "i love you" so yeah anyway. Jackies baby Rose mentions in doomsday is David, in my other story 'Choices' i called him Chris, i didnt actually mean to do this as a reference but i thought it would be fair to put David in seeing as i love him so much.**

Rose lay in her bed. She was surrounded by her family and friends, or what remained of them. Mickey was there, and her little brother David, although he wasn't so little any more, 76 was actually quite old. Her friends Felicity, Daniel and Jane sat around her bed. She could see they were tired and so she told them to go. She told them that she would still be there in the morning, although they looked doubtful. As they left a bunch of reporters came in, couldn't they ever leave her alone? She beckoned to the nurse who shooed them away.

David smiled down at Rose. He had his baby grandson in his arms and when she held out her arms he placed him in them. Rose held the child close and closed her eyes. She recalled the days, so many years ago, when she had the whole universe to explore and she was on top of the world with the man she loved. A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought his name to herself over and over again. She remembered in the months that followed hid departure how she had done the same thing, wishing it could bring him back. She knew that she would never see him for she had little time left now. This was Reinette all over again she smiled to herself as she remembered the letter she had found in the Doctors draw. An idea struck her, she would write a letter and although he probably would never get it, it would give her some hope. She asked the nurse for pen and paper and wrote a long note to him. Then she sealed it in the envelope and gave it to the baby. She looked up at David. He knew what to do.

Mickey came and planted a kiss on her forehead. He sat heavily down next to her and groaned. Mickey was nearing his time to. She squeezed his hand, she knew he would be there for her until the end, and that was coming soon.

Rose felt weaker the next day, maybe this would be her last. The doctors looked sullen, she was thankful to them but if only she had the one Doctor she really needed. David came into the room, his face was strained, maybe he too knew that this was her last. She smiled at him. 97 was a good age to live to she told him. He tried to smile but cried instead. She hugged him and told him to take care of himself and the family. Then she went back to sleep.

When she woke up she knew she wasn't going to last through the night. She told David and Mickey this but they told her to hold on. She shook her head, she could just feel it. Her only regret in this life was that she hadn't spent enough time with her Doctor and that she was never going to see him again, she thought to herself. She wished……no she mustn't, but she did. Doctor, Doctor, Doctor she said over and over in her head. She knew it was pointless but still she continued, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor.

She was dead she thought, she must be. Because there it was the most beautiful sound in the universe, the TARDIS. She opened her eyes, why was she still in her hospital bed. Mickey had jumped up and David was looking confused. "Am I dead Mickey?" She asked him. He smiled and shook his head. Her heart rate increased, this must be bad for her she thought, I shouldn't be getter worked up. She tried to calm herself and finally her pulse returned to normal. She must just be hallucinating, after all she was very old. But then he walked in the door. She shook her head, damn these hallucinations, she thought, but he didn't go away, didn't even fade slightly. He looked much older than when she had last seen him but he was nowhere near as old as her, had it been longer for her, she wondered. Her heart rate accelerated and her breathing came in short shallow breaths, immediately he was by her side, holding her hand. "I always said I'd be the death of you Rose Tyler" he said to her. She was still speechless. There was so much to say and so little time to say it. Her breathing returned to normal and her heart slowed "That's better" he said "Now you can hold on for a while, cant you". She nodded, for him she could do anything. "Right then, where were we" he smiled his dazzling smile and her heart leaped again. "Rose you really have to stop doing that, not in your condition" he smirked and she glared at him. God that was sudden, she thought, its like nothings happened between us. Except 76 years! The voice inside her head yelled. Whatever, she told herself.

"My Rose how glad I am to see you're still here. It took me along time to get through and I couldn't really get the coordinates right"

Rose smiled at him "I'm just glad you made it at all".

"How long has it been for you Doctor" Rose asked. "97 years" he said, obviously proud of himself. She smiled "Longer for you then". He nodded gravely and Rose suddenly became aware of it. "How long have we got" she asked him. He hung his head "10 minutes". Rose nodded "97 years for 10 minutes, doesn't really seem fair does it" she laughed, he nodded. "Come on Doctor we should make the most of it". He smiled and looked at Mickey and David, they quickly left the room. He leaned over her and kissed her lips lightly "Well Doctor" she gasped "I think I'm a bit old for you, don't you?" He shook his head, "I have may years on you Rose Tyler". "I guess so" she said and then stopped as he kissed her harder. Her pulse went flying "Jesus Christ Rose" he muttered. "Hey I've waited along time for that" she said and pulled him down again. When they finally drew apart he looked down at his watch again "Three minutes" he told her. She sighed "I'm happy just to spend it in your arms, holding your hand, just like old times" He scooped her frail body up and sat on the bed with her on top of him. It didn't matter that she was an old lady now, she would always be beautiful to him. She lay her head on his chest and closed her eyes. The Doctor beckoned Mickey and David in, they should be here he thought. He reached for Rose's hand and held it tight. He looked at the watch 30 seconds. He hesitated, then placing a kiss on her forehead, "I love you my Rose Tyler" he said, his voice full of emotion and with her last breath she told him the same thing "I love you too Doctor". Her body lay limp in his arms.


End file.
